


Prazz

by Mombrine



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabbles, Energon, Gore, Guro, Horror, ITS HORRIBLE, M/M, NSFW, energon gore, oneshots, people die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mombrine/pseuds/Mombrine
Summary: A little story thats pretty much a bunch of one shots merged with a novel





	1. Asphalt

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Transformers fanfic! Please be kind!

Asphalt, burning rubber, wind rushing across his chassis, music so loud it almost hurt his audials. This is what Jazz lived for, that rush of going so fast that even Prowl couldn’t catch up to him, but damn was this cop good at chasing, almost on his tail pipe too. Primes be damned, it made him more appealing honestly, and Jazz was all too thrilled to let himself be chased. The red and blue lights were barely distracting, his siren unable to be heard over the blasting music, some Earth music, electronic they called it? He loved it regardless.

He kicked it up a notch, Prowl struggling to keep up, but keep up he did, almost atop him now. Jazz moved to make a sharp turn, hitting a bit of a dip, having to transform to save himself damage, shifting to slide to a stop on his pedes, his music turned off in the process to save himself the embarrassment of radio static. Prowl took this opportunity to transform himself, tackling the other bot, using his cuffs to restrain him.  
The police car was venting heavily, and Jazz was grinning at that fact, glad he had given him a workout.

“Aww c’mon Cap’n, you tired from a chase with lil’ ol’ me?” Jazz chided happily.

“Says the one on the ground currently.” Prowl countered tersely. Jazz laughed aloud, trying to feign surprise as Prowl hoisted him up, exactly as he wanted. He shifted to his pedes easily, kicking Prowl’s legs out from under him, glad he ended up on his torso, easier to work with in his opinion. He tackled him, getting his cuffed hands around his neck, pulling the restraints taught around his neck.

“What was that about somebot bein’ on the ground Cap’n?” He purred voice smooth and low. Prowl couldn’t suppress his shudder, hating that his aft was pressed against Jazz in this way, Jazz a grinning fool.

“What, criminal gotcha glossa?” He teased, giving a little rock of his hips, earning a little hitched vent from Prowl.

“Jazz we are in public!” He snapped curtly, trying not to let the panic seep into his voice, oh but it already had.

“Nobot’s ‘round here for miles Cap’n, relax~” He hummed, giving another slow and steady rock of his hips

“What say you and me get in a quick interface huh? Or you don’t want a criminal giving you a good time?” He grinned, unable to keep it from his voice.

“Y-You’re far from a criminal…~” Prowl countered shakily.

“Why’d ya cuff me then?” He grumbled out, steadily grinding at this point. He obviously wasn’t giving up, especially now since Prowl could feel Jazz’s shaft against his aft.

“Simply to detain you for a moment.” He replied cynically.

“Ouch Cap’n, that really hurts.” Jazz feigned offence, pulling the cuffs closer to Prowl’s neck.

“Jus’ gotta figure out how to make you sing and I’ll be the best interrogator on this planet~.” Jazz hummed. Prowl wanted to protest, to thrash and get Jazz off of him, but his sparkmate did have a way of making him melt that he could never describe to any other mech, besides Jazz himself of course, because he knew exactly how he did it.

“I-It’s a lot harder to make me talk t-than you’d think, Jazz.”

“Yeah let’s see how long that holds up~.” Jazz smirked, shifting his hips just right, using his knee to shift Prowl’s plating the slightest bit to give him access, his shaft easily sliding into Prowl. Both of them moaned aloud, an almost harmonized noise from the two mechs.

“Frag~ You’re still so damn tight Prowl…~” Jazz ex-vented, rocking his hips gently, nothing but soft little noises spilling from the officer, entirely taken by surprise, as if Jazz hadn’t used this trick a billion and a half times before, he thought it was cute that Prowl never calculated the possibility he might do it again. Couldn’t be that, he must be letting Jazz do this.

“J-Jazz I-“ Prowl began, making a little noise of surprise as Jazz suddenly thrusted into him particularly roughly, pulling the cuffs tight against his neck, making him shudder. It also didn’t help that his shaft was pressed between himself and the ground, the friction driving him wild every time Jazz moved.

“Ooo that’s an awfully nice noise Cap’n~.” Jazz purred out, keeping his harsh pace, enjoying the moans from the mech below him.

“Jazz wait...” He begged, having difficulty keeping his tone even, a whine creeping into his voice as he shook below Jazz.

“For? C’mon I know you’re just as close to overloadin’ as I am.” He huffed out, not letting up even for a moment. He shivered at the cry from Prowl as he overloaded, the ground below him, and himself, getting covered in his energon. Jazz followed close behind, his hips jerking a bit as he filled him, liking how Prowl squirmed.

“Frag sweetspark…~” He hummed softly, nuzzling his helm gently before moving to get his cuffed hands away from his neck, easily freeing himself before gently gripping Prowl’s hips and pulling out ever so slowly, fixing their plating before leaving a kiss on his back.

“Can ya walk?” He asked, unable to keep the cheekiness from his voice. Prowl gave a little growl, glancing over his shoulder.

“I should dismantle you…” He began angrily, only making Jazz laugh.

“Oh please, you won’t, you’d miss my shaft too much.” Jazz hummed teasingly. Prowl huffed, his faceplates hot, his fans working double-time to get him cooled off. Jazz couldn’t suppress his laugh.

“C’mon.” He offered a servo, Prowl taking it with a grumble and getting to his pedes. He stood there, carefully gauging whether or not he was going to fall, and finally decided he was stable enough to walk on his own, or rather drive since they were so far from the Ark.

“Race ya!” Jazz called happily, easily transforming to his alt-mode and speeding off, making Prowl ex-vent heavily as he switched to his alt-mode and speeding off behind him. Jazz wasn’t as worked up as he had been before, seeming a lot more at ease now that he was driving again. He could sense it as he got close, his EM field a lot calmer now, simply buzzing with excitement, and affection of course, his own surely filled with affection as well. He would never tell another bot, but he did love Jazz, and doubted his feelings would ever fade. They got to the Ark in no time, Jazz grinning as he passed by the sentries, humming something to himself as he danced with each step.

Prowl followed, ignoring the looks from them, pausing for a kilk as he realizes he still has energon on himself. He looked between them, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, of course they would assume the worst.

“We started combat training, I tore some tubing, can I get past to see Ratchet?” He muttered, both of them straightening up as he walked past, making sure to stay close behind Jazz so no other bot saw.

“Forgot to clean up huh?”

“Shut your mouth before I arrest you again.”

“Yeah yeah sweetspark~”


	2. Patrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Prowl and Jazz go on patrol

Prowl gave a little huff, managing to get to his quarters without any hassle. He set to cleaning up his plating, making sure to get every little bit of energon left on himself. He and Jazz had to go patrol in a few joors, so he had to make sure that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had nothing else to bother him over. He left his quarters quietly, hearing the familiar laugh of the little yellow minibot that everyone seemed to adore, Prowl had to admit; even he was a bit partial to him. He watched him run down the hall, giving a smile and a quick wave.

“Heya Prowl!” He called happily, continuing on.

“No running in the corridors BumbleBee.” He called after him rather calmly, ex-venting heavily as he headed off to find where Jazz was so that they could go out on their patrol. He easily located him in his “office”, which was more so a room with his music equipment in it, and some SpecOps utilities.

“Jazz, we have a patrol shift you know.” Prowl reminded gently

“Yeah yeah boss mech, gimme a sec.” He mumbled, fiddling with something, obviously playing some sort of music for himself.

“Jazz, this can wait, a shift can’t.” He pressed, Jazz ex-venting and relenting, getting up and stretching nimbly.

“Alright Cap’n, you’ve swayed me.” He purred. Prowl simply shook his helm, heading down the corridor with Jazz in tow. They happened to pass the twins on the way, Sideswipe suppressing laughter, earning a smack to the back of the helm from Sunstreaker.

“Wha- What was that for?!” The red bot demanded angrily, smacking his twin in return, starting a scuffle, both of them wrestling on the floor, Jazz laughing aloud.

“Geez, you’da thought by now they’d’ve gotten themselves under control.” He chuckled, shaking his helm. They could be heard yelling all the way down the corridor, Prowl a bit displeased that the twins still got into such silly fights. Obviously Sunstreaker had believed his bluff, and Sideswipe had not. He grumbled a bit, glad to get to the entrance, transforming into his alt-mode and driving off, Jazz following close behind.

“So Prowler, where we goin’ t’day?” He asked, cruising beside him.

“These are the coordinates.” He replied simply, sending them to Jazz, who hummed in affirmative, taking the lead, Prowl cruising behind him comfortably. They hadn’t detected any energon signals on the way, which was promising. Prowl was hoping for no decepticon activity at all, a hope which was crushed as quickly as it had appeared. Suddenly a seeker rushed overhead, transforming midair, landing a bit ahead of them, making them screech to a halt, transforming just as quickly. Jazz stood in front of Prowl, using his arm to hold him back.

“Ey, watch it. Don’t you get too close to him.” Jazz warned, growling as the seeker before him laughed, a familiar yellow color, close to Sunstreaker.

“Aww c’mon, I’m not that bad am I?” Sunstorm hummed, grinning madly. Prowl took a klik, listening carefully, spinning around as Soundwave landed, more than surprised. He opened a comm. Link to call for backup, wincing as the screeching of feedback and static filled his audials. Of course they’re comm was being jammed. Jazz already had his blaster out, trained on Sunstorm, rushing at him as he aimed and shot, being positively relentless with his fire.

Sunstorm dodged nimbly, locking Jazz in battle, leaving Prowl to deal with Soundwave. Prowl’s vocalize let out a little growl, watching as the host bot released one of his cassettes. Laserbeak. Lovely. He growled, having to focus on the cassette. He noticed him releasing another, Ravage, only causing him to have to compute faster. This was not going well for him. He focused on keeping the three of them at bay, having to dodge Sunstorm’s blaster fire as well, wincing as Ravage leapt on him, biting the tubing that connected his left arm to his servo.

Soundwave took that klik of an opening to lunge, slamming his blaster down on his helm. Prowl grew dizzy, his optics shutting down as he was hit a second time, offlining. Soundwave got to work quickly as Sunstorm kept Jazz occupied, opening up Prowl’s helm in an undetectable location, right below his jaw to expose his processor, slipping in a microbot, watching as it attached itself to his processor, closing him up as quickly as he had opened him, having Ravage dent him up a bit, Sunstorm reluctantly retreating when Soundwave transformed and flew off.

Prowl grunted painfully as he came back online, Jazz coming for backup as soon as he could. Jazz helped him up, growling.

“The pit are they doin’…” He muttered, giving him a quick once over.

“We gotta getcha back to base and have Ratchet check ya out…” He mumbled softly, growing worried. Why had they been ambushed, and why? It could’ve been a run-by-hustling, which was likely considering Sunstorm, and Soundwave wouldn’t have had much choice considering. It still irked him, and gave him a processor ache just trying to think about what the pit they were planning. He made sure Prowl was okay, Mirage and Bee meeting them halfway back to the Ark, flanking them in case they came back. Prowl was relieved to see the medbay, for a change. He had a horrible processor ache, wanting to know what happened and why.

“Ease up for a minute.” Ratchet grumbled, examining him thoroughly, not noticing anything strange besides the fact his helm had been bashed in and he was dented up, which was easily fixable. He was able to take care of Prowl easily enough, monitoring him for another joor just to make sure that he would be alright for discharge. Jazz joined him back in the medbay before Ratchet let him leave, having been briefing Prime on what had happened, Prime ultimately deciding that it had been a bash and run. He was still dissatisfied.

“Ya feelin’ okay Prowl?” Jazz asked, clearly concerned.

“I’m fine, I just need to rest a bit, nurse this processor ache, and recharge.” He replied with a heavy ex-vent.

“You better comm me if ya need anythin’.” He said sternly, Prowl rolling his optics.

“Yes, yes.” He mumbled dismissively, Jazz walking him to his quarters regardless.

“I’m gonna latcha rest, but seriously, if ya need anythin’ comm me okay..?” He offered, Prowl hating to admit that he loved when he was so genuinely sincere, and acted as his sparkmate. Prowl gave a little hum, leaning in and giving him a quick kiss. Jazz purred a bit as he returned it, letting Prowl break it.

“I’ll comm you if I need anything sweetspark…” Prowl relented. Jazz’s EM field was washing over him in excited waves, making him smile. Jazz left, leaving him to rest.


	3. Probing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Prowl loses his fucking mind

Prowl went to settle on his berth after Jazz left, his processor ache prompting him to recharge, not wanting to have to dismiss any more warning anyways. He went offline in a relatively short amount of time, recharging for a few joors. He came back online, stretching carefully to unbunch his cables, getting up slowly. Something felt terribly off, but he couldn’t quite place what the issue was. He ran a quick diagnostic on the TacNet, which was in perfect functioning order still, so it couldn’t possibly be that.

He checked his chronometer, deciding that it hadn’t been too terribly long, so what could possibly be the issue? He left his quarters, bots rushing around. Bee was racing down the hall, scrambling to get somewhere obviously, his optics widening as he stopped dead in his tracks, watching Prowl for a moment before backing up and running in the other direction. What in the name of Cybertron was going on here…? He headed off after the minibot, more than concerned for him.

His EM field had been nothing short of sheer terror. He located Bee speaking with Ratchet, who glanced over, looking more than grim.

“Prowl…” He began softly, “Now you need to listen to us when we tell you this.”

Now Prowl was worried.

“Listen to what..?” He asked in a concerned tone. Ratchet reset his vocalize.

“Now FirstAid and I did everything we could to help him-“

Now that just made him want to purge his tanks.

“Where’s Jazz.” He demanded coldly.

“Let me finish Prowl, we tried to-“

“WHERE IS JAZZ?!” He roared, making them both flinch, any bot in the vicinity shrunk down, shocked at his outburst.

“We went on patrol and some cons attacked us! They were coming after me and I was scrap! He offlined protecting me! I told him not to!” Bee answered in a panic, shrinking down when Prowl’s optics flicked to him, watching him.

“He. What.”

“Prowl we did everything we could to help him.” Ratchet consoled, but it seemed like there was no reasoning with the now widowed sparkmate. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had heard the yelling, thank the primes, as they came running just in time to hold Prowl back from Bee, who was already a mess, lubricant leaking down his face plates. Prowl’s EM field spiked, horribly radiating rage, anger, and sorrow. The twins were more than concerned, dragging him straight to Prime. What else were they to do?

Prime tried to console him, and it seemed to work, his rage turning to a mourning silence. He wished they had been sparkmerged together, that way he could’ve offlined with him. A selfish thought, and irrational, but who could be irrational when their sparkmate was offline? Optimus certainly didn’t expect him to heal overnight, that would be asking too much, even for the Prime. He could only hope Prowl healed.

Quartexes passed. Several, soon turning into a vorn. Prowl was significantly better, but he would never be fully healed. He also wouldn’t tell anyone that he was planning horrible things. Worse than horrible, even a decepticon wouldn’t think of such things, especially towards a comrade. Prowl and Bee were scheduled for patrol together, giving him the perfect opportunity, finally.

He had waited so long for this moment.

He had a few things subspaced, a few things no bot in their right mind should be carrying all at once. Bee and Prowl set out to patrol; going rather far from the Ark. Bee was humming to himself, Prowl following quietly.

“Prowler ya alright?” He asked softly, worried for him.

That struck the wrong nerve.

He transformed instantly, leaping over Bee, making him stop, the minibot transforming and looking up at Prowl.

“P-Prowl…? What the pit a-“

He was cut off.

Prowl grabbed the minibot by the chassis, unsubspacing what looked to be one of Ratchets sharper tools, digging it into the bot’s comm. He screamed, of course he did, it hurt, his EM field spiking.

Prowl’s remained cold.

Bee wriggled in his grasp, energon spilling down his chassis. Prowl looked down at him, smiling. Sweet primus he smiled… Bee was going to purge his tanks.

“Prowl I didn’t… it wasn’t me!” He cried, hoping to reason with him. He unsubspaced a pair of restraints, getting them on his wrists. He held him up by the restraint, grabbing the side of his helm, letting a digit circle his optic before pressing into it harshly. Bee screamed again as Prowl dug into his optic, tearing it out, yanking as hard as he could to get it out. Energon covered his servo now, but he didn’t seem deterred in the least. He went for the other, Bee sobbing pathetically.

“Prowl please stop!” He begged, shaking horribly. Prowl just digging out his other optic without pause. He simply didn’t care. This was for Jazz, whether he would’ve wanted Prowl to do it or not. He had to have this. He had to have this closure. Bee couldn’t see anything at all now, shaking and sobbing as he writhed, desperate to get free and get help, even if he had to make his way there blind and commless. Prowl wouldn’t be so forgiving. He dropped him to the ground, pulling out his blaster. He took his sweet time as Bee attempted to crawl away. He shot non vital locations, earning screams and cries of pain from the minibot, who was now more pink than yellow thanks to the energon getting everywhere.

He had stopped crawling away at this point, walking over slowly. He flipped the boy over, watching him sob and beg as he tore open his chassis, exposing his spark. He grabbed it, tearing it out as slowly as he could. He relished hearing Bee going silent. He felt more than satisfied, collecting all his parts in one servo, grabbing the restraint in the other, dragging him back towards the Ark. He walked the whole way there, leaving a disgusting trail of pink, that was until all the energon had leaked out of Bee and there was nothing left to drag.

When he reached the Ark, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were standing on either side of the entrance, both more than shocked to see Prowl covered in energon and… sweet primus he was smiling.

“Prime!” Sideswipe shouted into his comm, panicking and scrambling to get inside, grabbed by Sunstreaker.

“Cool it! You know we can’t let hi-“ He was cut off as Prowl dropped Bee’s removed parts, reaching for his blaster and firing directly at Sunstreaker’s helm. He fell, Sideswipe looking up, more than frantic now. He felt Prowl’s EM field, shaking. They weren’t going to make it in time were they…?

“Prime its Prowl. He’s… I… don’t let him inside please!” He cried.

With that the comm went dead.

Prowl carefully stepped over their corpses, still dragging Bee behind himself. It was surely a sight, as now he was dragging more energon with him. Ironhide was the first unfortunate spark to meet him. He growled, not liking what he was seeing in the least. He tackled Prowl, forcing him to let go of Bee, growling as he wrestled his blaster away. Prime was next on the scene, absolutely appalled, then again what bot in their right mind wouldn’t be.

They got him restrained, and dragged him to the medbay. A diagnostic was run.

No abnormalities.

All systems functional.

At peak performance.

“By the primes... what’s gotten into him…?” Ironhide growled, watching Ratchet trying to figure out what to do with the bot strapped to the berth. He wished he’d stop smiling.

“If you don’t quit I’m gonna wipe that slag eating grin right off your face plates!” Ironhide snapped, ready to kick his aft.

“Not now!” Ratchet snapped angrily. He meant business now as he scoured and scoured and found nothing. Prime entered the medbay, looking to Ratchet.

“He’s been reported to the council, we were told to exterminate him with any means necessary.”

“Prime you can’t possibly be serious! There’s something horribly wrong with his processor!” Ratchet protested, not wanting to do this in the least.

“We no longer have a say in the matter Ratchet.” He mumbled, seeming rather upset himself. The least Ratchet could do was offline him painlessly. He put him into stasis, and the last thing Prowl saw

was black.


	4. Sterile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Prowl wakes up...?

Prowl woke with a start.

He was shaking, gripping at the edges of his berth as he tried to process what just happened. He would never do something like that, and it had been horrific to even think about.

What was wrong with him?

He slid off his berth, rushing off to find Jazz. He had to make sure he was okay, and he had to hold his sparkmate. It was foolish to be so worried, but he couldn’t help it. He went to his quarters, knocking on the door before just putting in the code, Jazz on his way to open the door.

“Prowler? You alright?” He asked worriedly, even more surprised when Prowl clung to him, telling him everything. He was so positively relieved to be able to hold him and be certain it had just been a horrible dream.

“I’m sorry for just barging in like this…” Prowl mumbled, feeling horrible about just coming in and bothering him. Jazz hummed, shifting to rub the joints of his door wings.

“Want me to help ya relax Prowler…?” He offered softly

“I…. I suppose…” He relented, deciding he needed it anyways. Jazz gently layed him out on his berth, humming softly as he looked over his sparkmate.

“Y’know you’re gorgeous right?” He mumbled, Prowl’s faceplates heating up.

“Thank you...” He replied shakily, venting sharply when Jazz slid his servos down up his thighs, letting them rest over his interface panel. Prowl shuddered a bit as Jazz started to gently rub the area, shifting to let his servos dip between his plating, rubbing and smoothing at wires and cables, Prowl a squirming mess beneath his touches.

He groaned aloud as Jazz hit a particularly sensitive spot, his panel clicking open, Jazz chuckling softly.

“I definitely think ya needed this babe~” He hummed, gently kissing his inner thigh. He shifted a bit to be between his legs, pressing his mouth to Prowl’s waiting valve, drawing a sharp vent from him as he nuzzled gently. He slowly stuck out his glossa, letting it slide against his folds, Prowl moaning weakly as he shifted to grip at the berth with one servo, the other on Jazz’s helm.

Jazz was damn near purring as he shifted to let his glossa trail up and flick across his anterior node, smirking as he felt Prowl flinch, making his way up to his now pressurized spike. He trailed up the length, kissing the head gently before taking it onto his mouth, purring at the pleased noise Prowl made. He set to bobbing his helm gently, letting his servos pluck at wires and rub over cables, Prowl squirming insistently.

“J-Jazz I… I can’t…” He whined softly, hips jerking a bit as Jazz sped up his movements, shifting to slip two digits inside his valve, drawing a long moan from the Praxian.

“Jazz… Jazz...” He whimpered, a mantra now from him, saying the other mech’s name like a damn prayer. He wasn’t going to last long, his EM field spiking with pleasure and love for the other, Jazz’s reading damn near the same. An electric charge was building, audibly crackling in the air as Prowl got closer and closer until he finally arched off the berth, crying out as he overloaded, transfluid filling Jazz’s mouth.

He swallowed it greedily before pulling out his fingers, gently kissing the head of his spike before letting him relax. Prowl let himself settle down, spike depressurizing and his panel sliding closed, humming weakly as he onlined his optics.

He screamed.

Jazz was covered in energon, bright pink dripping down from beneath a cracked visor, his chassis dented, and a large dent in his helm. A sick smile was on his face, energon dripping from his mouth, his jaw definitely broken.

“C’mon Prowler… what’s wrong?” He cooed, Prowl scrambling back.

He gasped as he awoke again, shaking horribly.

He squirmed to get up, realizing he was strapped to a chair. He looked up, seeing the disapproving faces of several mechs surrounding him. He was in the center of a few desks in a half circle in front of him. The council sat there, staring at him.

“W-What…? What’s going on..?” He mumbled

“You know what’s going on!” Ratchet snapped, more than angry. He was growling he was so mad, Optimus setting a servo on his pauldron and squeezing gently.

“Friend please...”

“DON’T “FRIEND” ME OPTIMUS! YOU SAW WHAT HE DID TO BEE! YOU SAW!” He screamed, shaking in rage.

“I SHOULDVE OFFLINED HIM MYSELF WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!” he shouted angrily.

“What… What no… no that was just a dream…” He insisted softly.

“No! No this… this isn’t real! Jazz was just in front of me! He was just…”

Covered in energon.

“Just...”

Dented up beyond repair.

“But he…”

Looked like he was dead.

Prowl felt like he was going to purge his tanks, shaking as he fought his restraints, not the cool headed tactician they all knew. No, this Prowl was terrified and shaking. This Prowl was a cold blooded murderer. He had deliberately plotted the murder of the scout. There had been so much thought put into this brutal act. Nothing could save Prowl now and he knew that, his whole frame trembling as he desperately tried to think of a way out of this horrifying situation.

He didn’t do it.

There was no way he could’ve possibly done something so absolutely horrifying to Bee.

“J-Just… Just go get Bee and Jazz! This isn’t funny anymore!” He cried, his vocalizer staticky.

Ratchet absolutely lost it.

He lunged for Prowl, Optimus having to grab him and yank him back, barely able to hold him.

“YOU KILLED THEM! YOU KILLED THEM YOU IDIOT! YOU SLAGGING IDIOT YOU DID THIS!” He screamed, Prowl slowly breaking into sobs.

Prowl was actually crying.

The room was full of nothing but Ratchet’s shouting and Prowl’s broken sobs as he cried for Jazz. For Bee. For Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

 

He couldn’t fix this.

The council spoke amongst themselves quietly, trying to decide what to do with him. They had to make sure the punishment fit the crime, and they ultimately made a decision.

“Autobot Prowl,” He looked up, “you are hereby sentenced to death.”

His spark clenched.

He was going to die.

“No! No please I didn’t do this! Please you have to believe me!” He cried, feeling more than pathetic.

He was let out of the chair, fighting hard until he was prodded with a stun rod, going limp in the arms of the mechs that were carrying him. His vision was dim as he was dragged down a long hallway to a dimly lit room. He was thrown into another chair, strapped down. He groaned weakly as he tried to shutter his optics to make the blurriness go away. He looked down slowly as he felt his chest plate being forcibly opened.

This would not be a merciful death.

This would not be a humane death.

They were going to rip out his spark.

He wanted to squirm as he felt one of the mech’s reach in and pull away at his spark casing violently, making him cry out.

He was screaming now.

He was in immense pain but it just didn’t seem to register at this point. They were disconnecting wires. Depriving him of his senses except for pain. He couldn’t hear. He couldn’t see. Then he felt servos on his spark, and there was a horrible pulling feeling. It hurt more than any pain he had ever experienced in the time since his creation.

Then there was nothingness.


End file.
